The present disclosure relates to a method of estimating heat distribution of an image display unit, a device for estimating heat distribution of an image display unit suitable for performing the method of estimating heat distribution of an image display unit, an image display device including the device for estimating heat distribution of an image display unit, an electronic apparatus including the image display device, and a program for performing the method of estimating heat distribution of an image display unit.
In recent years, a liquid crystal display apparatus or an organic electroluminescence display apparatus draws increasing attention as a flat panel display apparatus. The organic electroluminescence display apparatus (hereinafter, abbreviated simply as “organic EL display apparatus” in some cases) is a self-light emitting apparatus, and has advantages over the liquid crystal display apparatus in that the organic EL display apparatus is suitable for thickness reduction or increase in brightness.
Incidentally, in some cases, the characteristics and brightness of an organic electroluminescence element (hereinafter, abbreviated simply as “organic EL element” in some cases) constituting each pixel of the organic EL display apparatus vary depending on the operational state.
For example, the organic EL element that is in an area for performing bright image display has a large amount of heat generation and a large amount of light emission, and thus is easy to degrade. In the case where the organic EL display apparatus is used as the image display unit of a television receiver, receiving channel information, time, various types of data including character data, and the like, can be continuously displayed at the corner portion or lower portion of the image display unit. In such a state, so-called “screen burn-in” is visible at the portion.
As a countermeasure, a possible method includes acquiring information on the heat distribution of the image display unit to correct the brightness or the like based on the acquired information. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-203314 discloses that information on temperature distribution of the image display unit including a plurality of pixels arranged therein or the like is estimated based on image data.